


with just one breath i'm locked in

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: give pepper potts a vacation [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Big Dick Barton, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Press and Tabloids, Riding, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Top Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Bucky and Clint's cavalier attitude towards the public knowledge of their intimate details drives Pepper up the wall with PR nightmares





	with just one breath i'm locked in

**Author's Note:**

> idk after the first bit of this series i just wanted more of these boys being an absolute PR nightmare and so this happened
> 
> also #BigDickBarton is canon fight me
> 
> find me on twit @_AMAMOT

Bucky was shifting uncomfortably in his seat at their impromptu press conference. He had been getting fucked nice and deep when the assemble alarms blared that morning and Clint had shoved a thick plug into him in the hopes that this mission would be a quick one. It hadn’t been and on top of that they had been roped into a brief meeting with the press. 

He hoped no journalist wanted to ask him anything because he was too distracted by his growing erection and the memory of Clint’s long body pressed over his as he drilled into him. He shifted again, feeling the plug move with him. It wasn’t quite as thick as Clint was and couldn’t fill him like his boyfriend’s (frankly porn-quality) dick could. But he could move minutely back and forth and get some relief. 

Natasha was smirking at him out of the corner of her eye and Bucky fought the urge to put his head down on the table in front of him. He could vaguely register that Tony was calling for the last question and was startled out of his aroused haze a bit when the reporter said their question was for Clint. He wasn’t one of the Avengers that frequently spoke out at press conferences and looked equally startled.

“Hawkeye, you’re the only one on the team without specialized weapons or bodily enhancements.” The journalist stated into the microphone. “How does that make a difference in a fight?”   
  
Bucky felt his vision blur in rage. He hated people underestimating Clint because he didn’t have bullshit armor or experimental serum. Clint looked equally irritated but answered well enough that the reporter nodded and was writing. The rest of the team was standing up when Bucky took his mic, ignoring the feedback squeal.

“You wouldn’t say he’s not enhanced if you got fucked by him.” He stated boldly. 

Bucky stormed off the stage and ignored the calls of the other Avengers and didn’t stop until he was in the quinjet. He took a few deep breaths and pressed the heel of his hand against the bulge in his pants until he started to hear the others. 

“We all knew Legolas was packin’ but Red Scare here just pretty much said that he can use it, too.” Tony’s voice came first as the rest of the team trouped in. 

“Speak for yourself, I personally did not and did not want to know that.” Natasha replied.

“Can we NOT.” Clint said loudly, looking at Bucky laying across several seats with his eyes closed. He sat down next to Bucky’s head and stroked the long hair. “You’re doing so well baby. I can tell you’re so on edge, but just hold on a little longer.” He whispered into Bucky’s ear.   
  
Bucky just whined and Clint kept stroking his hair and face until they finally touched down at the compound. He stood and tapped his foot impatiently when they were packing up to disembark, only to be greeted on the landing pad by Pepper and a stern look. 

“Barnes.” She said, an eyebrow raised. “Do you know what kind of PR nightmare you’ve made for me?”

Bucky whined. “Shit Pep. I’m sorry.”   
  
She seemed to take pity on him, sensing some sort of discomfort. “It’s late but I expect you in PR tomorrow morning to discuss how to remedy this.”   
  
If there was anything that could kill arousal, it was a side-eye from Pepper Potts.

“Of course Ms. Potts.”   
  


Bucky all but ran down to his and Clint’s room, finding his boyfriend already in their bed stroking himself lazily. His cock was filling out to it’s full impressive size and Bucky’s mouth watered and he whimpered a bit. 

“‘Bout time.” Clint said. “Nearly took care of this myself.”

Bucky tore his clothes off and flung himself onto the bed next to Clint, kissing him with hot need as his angry and neglected cock weeped precome. Clint’s large hands roamed around Bucky’s body and eventually slipped down between his asscheeks to tap on the plug there.

“You’re still all stretched huh?” Clint purred as he twisted and played with the plug a bit. “Ready for me?”   
  
“Not enough…” Bucky panted, bucking wildly back and forth to try and get any relief. “Not enough in me. Need you.”   
  
“Oh you need this?” Clint loosely fisted his cock a few more times. “Sayin’ I’m enhanced?”   
  
Bucky just whined and flopped onto his back, holding his legs apart to display himself fully. “Please. Pleeasepleaseplease. I need you Da-”   
  
“Mmmm what was that?” Clint leaned close again, bracketing the shorter man under his limbs.

“Daddy” Bucky whispered. “I need you daddy. Need your cock to fill me all the way up-”

His babbling was cut off when Clint swiftly pulled the thick plug out of his ass and Bucky arched up with a hoarse moan. He saw and felt Clint lining himself up with his hole, ready to press in and panted in anticipation. 

The first press inside him never failed to feel like it was splitting him clean in half. Bucky felt all of the 9 inches push into him, filling him up in a way that he needed like he needed water. When he felt Clint’s hips flush with his he opened his eyes to see soft eyes and strong arms holding above him. Clint kissed him softly and then began slowly dragging himself out, pressing back in, dragging out. He fucked Bucky slow with open mouthed kisses and sweaty foreheads pressed together when Bucky felt  _ too much _ . 

  
  


“You’re so fucking hot baby, take me so well.” Clint murmured as he sat himself fully and circled his hips to massage Bucky’s prostate with the head of his cock. “I almost bent you over the press conference table and fucked you right there.”   
  


He started picking up the pace with tiny staccatoed thrusts, hitting Bucky’s prostate with rapid succession. Bucky felt his hands get gathered above his head and felt the hot kiss pressed to his lips.

“Fuck-hhhhh yes yes.” He gasped as he came. “Needed you. Need you. Always.”   
  
He was still bearing down against Clint as he rode out his orgasm. When Bucky’s eyes flew open, he saw the blown pupils and flushed face of his boyfriend and felt another surge of arousal. It wasn’t uncommon for him to have a quick refractory period and he took full advantage of it. 

Bucky quickly wrapped his legs around Clint’s waist and flipped them, positioning himself on the crown of Clint’s cock before sinking down. His mouth popped open in an O as he bottomed out, quite literally feeling like he could feel Clint in his throat. Bucky bobbed on his perch on Clint’s dick, working up until he was riding him with reckless abandon and crying out. He saw Clint’s abs and arms fall into sharp relief as he tensed up in anticipation for his orgasm.

Clint came with a shout, planting his feet and thrusting up into Bucky so hard that he came too. They collapsed a moment later as a sweaty, panting mess.

“Fuck. I’m not gonna be able to walk tomorrow.” Bucky murmured as he heard Clint’s breath already slowing down to sleeping speeds. 

“‘M sure you’ll be fine.” He mumbled, pulling Bucky to sprawl over him, paying no mind to the mess of sweat and lube and come on them. 

The next morning in lieu of meeting Pepper, Bucky just typed out a quick tweet and rolled back over onto Clint’s naked body.

**Bucky Barnes @Sgt_Barnes**

**I’m supposed to meet with @PeppPotts to craft a statement apologizing for yesterday’s comment at the press conference but I can’t walk straight so this’ll have to do**

  
  
  



End file.
